Star Wars Rebel Alliance
by gunman
Summary: Ezra and his allies meet Shinji Ikari and Ahsoka Tano and learn the history of the Rebellion. This is a slightly alternate take on the Rebellion. Shinji/Ahsoka. MERRY CHRISTMAS!
1. Meet The Rebellion

_**STAR WARS REBEL ALLIANCE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels, Star Wars The Clone Wars, Evangelion, or their characters.

Summary: Ezra and his allies meet Shinji Ikari and Ahsoka Tano and learn the history of the Rebellion. This is a slightly alternate take on the Rebellion. Might grow into something more.

Authors Notes: This was intended to be a one-shot. Another story to help me because I was bored.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Meet The Rebellion**

(Somewhere near the Moons of Iego)

_The Ghost_ flew through the asteroid field as Ezra Bridger looked out the window.

"So, what are we doing here in this vast and desolate asteroid field?" the young Force-sensitive thief asked.

"We're here to meet the leaders of the Rebellion." Kanan Jarrus, the former Jedi Knight, said.

"What? I thought you were the leaders of the Rebellion." Ezra said.

"Not exactly, Ezra." Hera Syndulla, the female green-skinned Twi'lek pilot, said. "We sort of had to be the poster boys and girls for the Rebellion, so that the rest of them could assemble without the Empire becoming aware of them."

_Becoming aware?_ Ezra wondered to himself. "But, if they oppose the Empire, why don't they do anything?"

"Because there aren't enough of them." Zeb, (real name: Garazeb Orrelios), the large and brutish gray-furred Lasat said. "They're not strong enough, yet. May take a few years before we're ready to go all out on the Empire."

"Are we almost there?" Sabine Wren, the Mandalorian female explosives expert and artist, said.

"Yes, we are." Hera said.

Ezra looked out the window and gasped.

_The Ghost_ flew over a large asteroid, revealing an even more gigantic asteroid, like a small moon, sitting in the middle of the entire field. The ship flew towards it, and then into a large canyon. It was in the canyon that Ezra's eyes took in the sight of the largest and oddest space outpost he had ever seen.

It almost looked like some kind of space ship.

It looked to be nearly 5,000 meters long, with hundreds of visible turbo lasers and a large command tower that seemed to overlook the entire outpost but still lower than the canyon itself. It was also colored the same as the canyon itself, camouflaging itself perfectly.

"Whoa! What is this?" Ezra Bridger gasped. "I've never seen an outpost this big before. It's like a small city."

"That's no outpost, kid." Zeb said.

"That's a space ship." Sabine said.

"Wha... what?" he gasped.

"You're looking at the last _Subjugator-class_ heavy cruiser in existence." Kanan said.

"Left over from The Clone Wars." Hera added.

"_Subjugator_-class? You... you mean..." Ezra started to say.

"Yup. That's _The Malevolence_." Kanan said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hera docked the ship at one of the hanger bays of the large outpost/ship, even as someone was there to meet them.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Kanan said as he stepped towards the man who had come to greet them.

"Been a long time, Caleb." the man said to Kanan.

"Caleb?" Ezra wondered to himself as soon as he heard that.

"You know why we had to keep away, commander." Kanan said.

"Yes, I do. And call me 'commander' again, and I'll knock you down to Youngling." the man said.

Ezra noticed that the man in question was a little older than Kanan, with slightly different features than Kanan and himself, wavy brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in what looked like a modified silver and blue Mandalorian armor, which included gauntlets, chest piece, boots and belt. He also wondered why the man would not like being called by a title.

He also had a pair of blasters strapped to his hips, which to Ezra looked like WESTAR-34 pistols.

"You wouldn't dare, Shinji!" Kanan said to him. "Besides, you don't have the authority."

"But Master Luminara and Master Shaak Ti do. And let's not even talk about Master Kota. All of whom I've spent more time with than you have." Shinji retorted.

"Okay, fine." Kanan said, throwing up his hands in defeat.

"And I see you've taken on an apprentice." Shinji said as he looked at Ezra.

"Kinda had to. It was the best way to keep him safe." Kanan said.

"I'm sure. It's a good thing, though. We need as many Jedi as we can get." Shinji said.

"Ezra, this is Shinji Ikari, leader of the Rebellion." Kanan said.

"Less of a leader, more of a supervisor now." Shinji said. "Ezra." he said to the young teen, bowing slightly to him.

"Shinji, this is Ezra Bridger." Kanan said.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, Mr Bridger." Shinji said.

Ezra wasn't sure how to take that.

"Come on. I'll show you around." Shinji said.

The crew followed Kanan and the man now identified as Shinji as they headed into the base.

Ezra gasped at seeing the inside of the massive ship. It was so big that it had its own internal rail jet system to move quickly through it. The hover train was waiting for them, and they quickly loaded into it, taking seats around the control console, as Shinji took the helm.

"Here we go." Shinji said as he engaged the power.

"Hera?" Ezra asked the Twi'lek woman he was sitting next to.

"Yes, Ezra?" she replied.

"How do you know this guy?" he asked.

"Shinji fought on the side of the Republic during the Clone Wars over 15 years ago. He was the leader of a trouble-shooting task force that saw a lot of action on missions few would ever believe. When the Sith took over and the Republic became The Empire, Shinji and a few others managed to escape, and set up base here. Since then we've been slowly rebuilding our forces." Hera said.

"When did you first meet him?" he asked.

"On my home world of Ryloth, when The Separatists had taken control of it and blockaded it from the rest of the Republic. He and his team were cut off as well, but helped my uncle fight back against the droids who had overrun our world." she said.

"Your uncle?" he asked.

"Cham Syndulla, current leader of Ryloth, after Senator Orn Free Taa had a heart attack a few years ago. From over-eating." she said.

"Really fat?" he asked.

"Very. Almost like a Hutt." she replied.

"So, how many people does this rebellion have right now?" Ezra asked.

"Only a couple hundred at this point." Shinji answered the young man.

"Why so little?" Ezra asked. "I'm pretty sure there are a lot of people who hate the Empire."

"There are. But we can't bring them to this base without letting the Empire and their officers become curious. Originally we were dependant upon clone troopers to maintain our ships and our security. But when Order 66 was initiated they all turned against us. Even our most trusted officers tried to kill us. To protect ourselves, we had to go as minimalist as possible." Shinji said.

"Minimalist?" he wondered.

"Means less than a skeleton crew." Zeb said.

"You'd need hundreds of people to crew this ship." Sabine said.

"900, at least. Right now, we only have less than three hundred." Shinji said.

"Where, exactly, did you get this ship?" Ezra asked.

"We stole it from the Separatists during The Clone Wars." Shinji explained.

"The Separatists? Then, you stole it _for_ The Empire?" Ezra asked.

"This was before they were Imperials." Kanan said.

"Which is another reason we hid it away and parked it here." Shinji said.

"Parked? You call this parked? It looks more like it was wedged." Ezra commented.

"That's what you get when you let Misato drive." Hera said.

"Misato?" Ezra asked.

"Misato Katsuragi. Former Admiral of the Galactic Republic. One of the most unorthodox tacticians in their history. And my guardian." Shinji explained.

"So, after she stole it, she parked it here away from The Republic?" Ezra asked.

"Kind of." the man said.

"Kind of?" the teen asked.

"Well, when Misato and a few others stole the ship, everybody wanted it. The Separatists wanted it back, the Republic wanted to use it to fight a war. Misato didn't fully trust either side, so she hid the ship where no one would find it." Shinji said.

"In an asteroid field." Ezra stated more than asked.

"It's worked so far." Shinji replied.

"But how could she hide a ship like this on her own?" Ezra wondered.

"I did say that others were involved, didn't I?" Shinji replied.

"Who?" he asked.

"Myself and the members of Team Warrior."

"Team Warrior?" Ezra laughed. "Who came up with that name?"

"Misato, actually." he replied.

"Oh." he replied, his laughing having sub-sided.

"Because of our lack of personnel, it's taken us this long to get the ship repaired and rearmed, as well as keep it hidden from the Empire. Like I said, we have little more than a couple hundred people aboard." Shinji said.

"And no one knows about it, otherwise they would have found you by now." Sabine said.

"Sounds like you've been lucky." Hera stated.

"We have. Especially with The Empire focusing it's attention on you all." Shinji said.

"Yeah, we're lucky that way." Kanan huffed.

The hover train flew across the rails as they passed over a hanger bay with several odd looking ships just resting side-by-side.

There was a white and gray modified Corellian YT-1300 light freighter, a blue and gray Firespray-31-class patrol and attack craft, a gray G9 Rigger freighter, a red and white Delta-B7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor, a heavily modified blue and white Delta-7 Aethersprite-light interceptor starfighter.

There were several other ships there, most of them looking like single-person attack crafts. There were a couple of unusual looking cargo and transport vessels. There were also several Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier, there were Republic Gunships, several Eta-2_Actis_-class light interceptor ships, and even a few X-wing class ships. Ezra even saw a few smaller yellow and silver ships (From the planet Naboo) that didn't look like they could handle a real skirmish against TIE fighters.

There were also a couple of other ships that Ezra didn't recognize.

Like the ancient-looking one called 'The Last Hope II'.

Most of them looked like they had seen action during the Clone Wars. Which was about a decade and a half ago.

"Odd collection of ships." Ezra said. "Impressive though."

"The start of our armada." Shinji said. "We've stolen, salvaged and rebuilt just about everything you see here."

"They even helped modify _The Ghost_ for us." Hera said.

The hover train continued on it's way, passing several different sections where Ezra noticed that there was truly a lack of personnel.

Shinji continued with his story.

"When Misato hid the ship, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine all but threw her in prison for not turning it over to the Republic. Which was a good thing, since Palpatine was actually the Sith Lord who had been controlling the Separatists, as well as the Republic, from behind the scenes. He manipulated himself into a position of power perfectly, and no one realized it. By the time they did, it was too late." Shinji said.

"I don't understand something. If you have this massive and powerful ship, why not use it against the Empire?" Ezra asked.

"Because, unfortunately, when we stole the ship, it was in the middle of being constructed. It was little more than 90% finished when we stole it. The engines and life-support worked, but most of the weapons didn't. And after Misato 'parked' the ship here, a lot of it was damaged, so we had to repair that damage as well. It's taken us all this time to get the ship repaired this far." he explained.

"Speaking of Misato... where is she?" Ezra asked.

"She's sleeping right now." he said.

"Can't you wake her up? I'd like to meet her." he said.

"Not without a lot of beer." he smirked.

"Huh?" Ezra asked.

"Long story." Shinji said.

The hover train arrived at their destination.

"Here we are. The Jedi Basilica." Shinji said as the group got out of the car and looked at the large doors that lead into the makeshift temple.

"A whole section of this ship given to the Jedi in order to rebuild the Order." Kanan said with a degree of reverence.

"Rebuilt and modified in order to accommodate them." Shinji said.

Just then, the doors opened up and a beautiful female Togruta in a blue dress appeared in the hallway.

"Shinji!" the Togruta said as she approached them.

"Ahsoka!" Shinji said with a smile.

The pair kiss as the team just looked on.

"Ahsoka!" Hera cried out at seeing the woman.

"Hera!" Ahsoka cried out as seeing the Twi'lek woman.

The pair hugged each other tightly, or as tightly as they could, when Hera noticed the bulge in Ahsoka's belly.

"It's so good to see you. And you're pregnant!" Hera cried out happily.

"Again." Ahsoka said.

"Again?" Hera asked.

"Yup. Our third child." Ahsoka smiled.

"Oh! How wonderful!" Hera smiled happily.

"Kanan, who's that?" Ezra asked his master.

"Ahsoka Tano. She was a Jedi padawan during the Clone Wars. Which is where she and Shinji met." Kanan explained.

Shinji and Ahsoka then lead the group to a large open area which had been heavily converted into what Ezra assumed was a training area. Walking along the upper balcony area, Ezra saw dozens of people wielding lightsabers and sparring with each other. There were about six people standing off to the sides of the sparring sessions and were giving directions. Behind them against the far wall were a few other people who didn't look like Jedi.

All of them looked to be of different races and species.

There were humans, and Twi'leks, and Mirialans, and Togrutas.

Ezra saw at least one Chiss, a Zabrak, a Kel Dor, a Kiffar, a Pantoran, a Nautolan, a Mon Calamari, a Quarren and even a Rodian.

A truly diverse group of future Jedi.

"So, how many Jedi do you have here?" Ezra asked.

"Well, six Masters whom we managed to rescue, along with about 50 Younglings and a handful of knights from the Temple on Coruscant. Ahsoka is one of them." Shinji said.

"The Force is still with me. But I'm still not a knight, yet." Ahsoka mumbled under her breath.

"Except for a formal ceremony. You'd rather be a mother." he said.

"And a wife." she said, her arm slung through Shinji's arm, holding on tightly as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Something wrong, Ezra?" Hera asked, noticing Ezra just staring at the pair.

"They just look so... happy." Ezra said.

"They should be. They've been closer than most for years, and went through things most wouldn't believe. Even when the Jedi Order expelled her." Hera said.

"Expelled her? Why?" Ezra asked curiously.

"Towards the end of the Clone Wars, the Jedi Temple was bombed by another Jedi, believing that the Order had become corrupt and evil as the ones they were fighting. Ahsoka was framed for the crime and the Jedi Council expelled her and gave her to the Senate for trial." she said.

"They didn't think she was innocent?" he asked.

"They didn't know. Her former master managed to clear her of the charges at the last second, by bringing in the real guilty party and forcing them to confess. When Ahsoka was cleared of the charges, the Council allowed her to come back, but didn't apologize for not helping her or suspecting her of the crime. Ahsoka's faith was shook, and so she left the Order. Shinji, as the leader of Team Warrior, offered her a place on his team. Ahsoka accepted, mostly because Shinji was one of the few people who believed in her innocence." Hera said.

Ezra then saw an unusual group of people who didn't look like Jedi at all. They were standing off to the side just talking.

One was a large and muscular blue-furred Nelvaanian, wearing a pair of pants, a bandolier across his chest, and a pair of gauntlets on his wrists.

There was a steel-gray skinned Noghri who had a pair of swords strapped to his back, a red shirt with black pants and boots.

There was a Cerean male wearing a white coat and goggles over his eyes, looking like a scientist.

There was a strange looking bronze and crimson colored robot with a pair of large guns strapped to it's body.

Then there was a Mon Calamari standing and talking with them. Ezra saw his lightsaber on his belt and realized he was a Jedi as well. But why was he standing with those other people?

"Who are those guys?" Ezra asked.

"That's Team Warrior." Shinji said.

"You're team?" he asked.

"That's right. Chord, the Nelvaanian. Wass Remm, our Noghri swordsman. Argos Rollanne, our chief scientist and the only Cerean here. HK-47 is a 3000 year old hunter-killer robot that Argos rebuilt and upgraded. And Nahdar Vebb is our Mon Calamari Jedi Knight. There are a couple others, but Ahsoka and I finish off the team. Throughout the Clones Wars, they were, and still are, my family." Shinji explained.

Shinji and Ahsoka pointed out each of the masters and knights.

Luminara Unduli, a female Mirialan Jedi Master who was rescued on Kashyyyk by Argos Rollanne and HK-47 aboard their ship, the _Millennium Falcon_.

Barriss Offee, a female Mirialan Jedi Knight who was also Master Luminara's padawan during the Clone Wars.

Shaak Ti, a female Togruta Jedi Master, who originally escaped the Jedi Temple with nearly 50 Younglings when the Clones attacked the Temple on Coruscant. She and the Younglings managed to escape thanks to Ahsoka aboard the space freighter called _The Twilight_.

Plo Koon, a male Kel Dor Jedi Master, who was rescued by Nahdar Vebb on Cato Neimoidia when his own clone troops shot at him.

Bultar Swan, a human female Jedi Knight who accompanied Master Shaak Ti when she escaped the Temple with nearly 50 Younglings.

Aayla Secura, a blue-skinned female Twi'lek Jedi Knight, rescued from her own troops on Felucia by Wass Remm using the _Azure Angel II_.

Master Tholme and T'ra Saa, a human male Jedi Master, and female Neti Jedi Master. They had been on another planet during the activation of Order 66 looking after another pair of Younglings.

Rahm Kota, an aged human Jedi Master who survived the betrayal of the clones because he didn't fully trust them, leading his own team of militia who were not clones. They had eventually been found and were brought to the base a few years ago. His militia only numbered about 30 men and women.

Maris Brood, a female Zabrak Jedi apprentice, recruited by Master Shaak Ti on an unknown world.

The one person that Ezra was a little confused about was the scary-looking woman who didn't look like a Jedi or a 'good guy' in general.

Shinji revealed that this was Asajj Ventress, a bald, pale-skinned, former Sith Apprentice to Count Dooku, and former Night Sister from Dathomir. Having been betrayed by the Count after her numerous failures to kill the Jedi Knights and their allies, Ventress eventually tried to kill Dooku, and failed yet again.

She was found by Shinji and recruited into their reformed Rebel Alliance some years ago, having been working as a bounty hunter.

"Wait, she's a Sith? Like... The Inquisitor?" Ezra asked, remembering the male Pau'an dark side warrior who had hunted him and Kanan across the galaxy.

"Yes, and no." Shinji said. "Unlike The Inquisitor you've faced, Ventress has no loyalty to the Sith or their ways."

"How can you be so sure?" he wondered.

"Because she's tried to kill Darth Vader and his master, Darth Sidious." he said to the boy. "She failed, but managed to survive and was brought here to help us out."

"She's actually been more help than you might think." Ahsoka said. "And we still have two other masters out there that we know of."

"Who?" Ezra asked.

"Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Yoda." she said.

Ezra recognized the first name. It was the name of the Jedi from the Holocron he had managed to open, without his hands.

"Kenobi? Well... where is he?" Ezra asked.

"Last we heard, he was on Tatooine. Supposedly looking after another future Jedi." Shinji said.

"And Master Yoda was said to be somewhere in or near the Dagobah system." Ahsoka said.

"DADDY!" a pair of voices caught Ezra's attention as a pair of children rushed up to them.

One was a boy about 12 years of age. He had messy brown hair with blue eyes like his father, but the same skin tone as his mother, as well as facial markings like that of a Togruta.

The other was a girl about 8 years old who looked more like a Togruta, with the traditional horn-like montrals on her head, but her face was more like that of her father, fair-skinned with the same eye color and facial features.

Shinji scooped the girl up as the boy ran into his father's side, hugging him tightly.

Just then, Barriss Offee came over to them.

"Kaji! Yui! We're in the middle of training!" Barriss said to the pair.

"But Barriss-sensei, we haven't seen mommy and daddy all day!" the girl cried out.

"You saw them at breakfast, which was only a few hours ago." Barriss said.

"Sorry, Barriss. We were just showing our new friends around the base." Ahsoka said, getting a hug from her son now.

(Sigh) "No, I'm sorry, Ahsoka. I know I shouldn't be so strict with them. I'm just trying to make them take this seriously." Barriss said.

"They're children, Barriss. It'll take a while to get them to be serious." Ahsoka said.

"I know. I know. I don't remember being this difficult to train when I was their age." Barriss said.

"I'm sure I was." Ahsoka said as she kissed her daughter and hugged her son.

"Back to training, you two. We'll see you at dinner." Shinji said to the pair.

"Yes, daddy." the pair said as Barriss escorted them back to the training floor.

"You must be so proud." Hera said to Ahsoka and Shinji.

"As proud as we are perturbed." Shinji replied.

"What?" she asked.

"They are good kids, but they can get into trouble when they get bored." Shinji said. "Which is what all kids are supposed to do, I guess."

Just then, the group heard a pair of bickering voices approach them.

"I still think this is a mistake, Jaybo!" a female voice shouted.

"It's not that bad, Numa!" a male voice said. "If you just lighten up and open your mind a little..."

"These are the same droids that killed and enslaved my people! Reprogrammed or not, I don't like them!" she spat.

"Do I even need to ask what you two lovebirds are arguing about now?" Shinji asked the pair, which cut off their bickering.

Ezra looked at the pair. The male was about 27 years old, human, dressed in brown and dirty-white clothes with several tools and computer pieces hanging off his body from his belt, pockets and sash around his chest. He looked lean, but Ezra could tell he was fit for his job.

The female was a teal-skinned, brown-eyed Twi'lek, maybe 22 or 23 years of age. She was dressed in a pink and yellow outfit, with brown boots and a blaster holstered on her hip. She looked to be as athletic as Hera.

"Sorry, Shinji. It's just that Numa doesn't think that reprogramming those old droids we salvaged to maintain and run the base is a good idea. I thought it was a good idea, since we're low on manpower and all." the man said.

"Those droids killed my people! You expect me to just stand by while you..." the female Twi'lek said.

"Numa, they're droids. They're not entirely responsible for their actions. They can be completely reprogrammed in order to become something other than killing machines. Like, maintenance droids. It's not like we're going to be giving them guns or anything." Jaybo said.

"Laser torches and mechanic tools are just as dangerous." she said.

"You're over reacting." he replied.

"You're not thinking." she snapped back.

"Those two should just get a room." Zeb said off-handedly.

"They already have. Several times." Shinji said to the Lasat.

"You mean, they're..." Sabine asked.

"Yeah. They just like to fight." he said to the female Mando. "Ezra Bridger, this is Jaybo Hood from Iego, and Numa from Ryloth. They're old friends of ours from the days of the Clone Wars." Shinji said.

"Pleased to meet you." Ezra said to them.

"Hi." Numa said.

"Hello." Jaybo said.

While the pair continued to argue, with Shinji playing peacemaker, Ezra just looked around and smiled, seeing a much brighter future ahead for all of them, knowing that the crew of _The Ghost_ was not alone in their fight to free the galaxy from The Empire.

He had just met so many interesting people, warriors, inventors, mechanics, Jedi, and they were only the start.

Ezra hoped to meet the rest and soon.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Not a very long chapter or one-shot, I admit, but just something I did because I was bored.

I've been bored a lot lately.

Hope everyone enjoys this and will leave be reviews to let me know what they think.


	2. More Members More History

_**STAR WARS REBEL ALLIANCE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels, Star Wars The Clone Wars, Evangelion, or their characters.

Summary: Ezra meets more members of the Rebellion and learns more of their history.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**More Members, More History**

(Rebel HQ M-4, also known as _The Malevolence 4_)

The Younglings (which seemed odd to Ezra seeing as how many of them were between 20 and 25 years of age) had been given a break from their training while the senior members of the Rebellion started talking, as if in conference.

Many of them wanted to meet the newcomers of _The Ghost_, which had led to several interesting things.

Chord and Zeb were arm-wrestling with several of the Jedi cheering them both on.

Hera was talking to Master Luminara and Shaak Ti while Sabine talked to Barriss and Maris. Which to Ezra seemed appropriate, age-wise.

Ahsoka was spending time with her children who were asking questions about the newcomers.

Kanan was talking to Rahm Kota and Argos Rollanne, while Nahdar Vebb and Wass Remm were talking to a couple of the younger Jedi.

While the adult members of the Rebellion talked and made their own future plans, the young Force-capable teenage thief took the chance to slip away so that he could have a look around.

He wandered down several hallways, when all of a sudden, Chopper approached him.

"Chopper? What are you doing here?" Ezra asked the somewhat irritable white and copper-shaded astromech droid.

Chopper whistled, warbled and screeched.

"Okay, fine, don't tell me." Ezra said, making light of the fact he still couldn't fully understand the red, yellow and gray astro droid.

The pair continued to walk through the large base, just looking around, until Ezra came to another large hanger. However, inside the hanger wasn't a group of ships, but something he had never seen before.

"What is that?" Ezra gasped aloud as he stared at what looked like a colossal humanoid robot-like machine. It was faded purple in color, with green trim and a single horn sticking out of its forehead.

"It's a giant robot that I used to pilot." a voice behind him said.

Ezra turned around and saw Shinji standing behind him.

"Used to? It's yours?" Ezra asked as Shinji approached him and stood next to him by the railing.

"Yeah. Evangelion Unit 01. It was only used a handful of times, during the Clone Wars." Shinji explained.

"Really? When during the war? And what would you use this thing for?" Ezra asked.

"Well... have you ever heard of the Zillo Beast?"

Ezra looked at the older man in shock. He had heard stories of the Zillo Beast, a gigantic creature from Malastare, but he'd never thought they were real. It was rumored that they once existed in huge numbers, centuries ago. But they were all extinct now.

"But... I thought the Zillo Beasts were all extinct. Like, centuries ago." Ezra said.

"So did the Dugs. Their ancestors were once food for the Zillo, until they eventually gained the upper hand. They bored holes into the Zillo Beasts' lairs and poured poison into them in order to wipe them all out. That poison was eventually turned into a fuel source, which made Malastare a sought-after world by both the Republic and the Separatists. But it was rumored that at least one of the Zillo had survived. During the Battle Of Malastare, during the Clone Wars, a Republic scientist used an electro-proton bomb to wipe out most of the droid army that was sent to capture the planet. The bomb succeeded in destroying the army, but the blast woke the last of the Zillo from its slumber. In order to stop it, the Republic was forced to send me in to fight that beast using Unit 01."

"Wow. I assume it worked, since you're alive and all." Ezra said.

"Well, you have to understand. The Zillo Beast was about 97 meters tall. My Eva is only about 80 meters tall, from head-to-toe."

"Which means the Zillo was over 300 feet tall!" he gasped.

"318 to be precise. And my Unit 01 is only about 262 feet tall. So, it was quite a battle. I've faced bigger than that beforehand, but the Zillo was a ferocious beast."

Chopper beeped and whistled at that comparison.

"Anyway, we stopped the Zillo from wiping out the Dugs, but to appease Jedi Master Mace Windu, we knocked it unconscious and transported it to Coruscant."

"Coruscant? Why would you transport something like that to the central system of the Empire?"

"It was the Republic, then. Anyway, we all thought this was a bad idea. Everyone from the clones to their Jedi Commanders thought it was a bad idea. They repeatedly tried to convince the Supreme Chancellor not to bring the unconscious Zillo to Coruscant." Shinji said.

"Why did they want to bring the Zillo to Coruscant?" Ezra asked.

"The Zillo was difficult to take down because of its impenetrable armor. Laser bolts and even the Jedi's lightsabers were unable to penetrate it. They thought studying the scales would enable them to create a stronger armor for their troops and ships."

"I take it that didn't go as planned?"

"No. It didn't. The Zillo woke up, broke out of containment, and went on a rampage through the streets of Coruscant, trying to get to the Supreme Chancellor."

"It tried to kill the Supreme Chancellor?"

"Yeah, it did. We think, on some level, that the Zillo knew that Palpatine was responsible for its plight, and gave the order to kill the beast so that its scales could be removed and analyzed. It went after him with a fierce and driven desire. Unfortunately, it wasn't successful." Shinji stated.

"You had to fight it again, didn't you? In your giant robot?" Ezra surmised.

"I did. I regretted it, but at the time I didn't know any better. Some times I wish I had failed." Shinji said.

"Because if it had killed The Supreme Chancellor, before he became The Emperor, we wouldn't have had to go through all this." Ezra said.

"That's what you call ironic." Shinji said.

"Very. But you didn't know." he replied.

"Should have. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what. I never fully trusted Palpatine, but at the time I didn't know he was actually the Sith Lord responsible for the war and all."

"But you and the others worked for him." Ezra said.

"As a politician, we didn't trust him, but he was the leader of the Republic at the time. He positioned himself perfectly to control both sides of the war." Shinji stated.

"And now we're rebelling against him. Which could lead to another war." Ezra said.

"One that we're not ready to fight yet." he added.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The trio continued through the ship, using a small hover sled to get around now.

"How many hanger bays does this ship have?" Ezra asked as they rode past several more hangers, which had several different ships, as well as their own crews.

"A lot." Shinji smirked as he piloted the hover craft.

Ezra then saw another group of unique and odd-looking people inside another hanger, fiddling with an odd-looking ship that Ezra hadn't seen before.

"Who are they?" Ezra asked.

"Our bounty hunters." Shinji replied.

"Bounty Hunters? Why do you have bounty hunters here?" he asked.

"Because they have grievances with the Empire. Like we do. Some of them are actually old friends from the Clone Wars." Shinji explained.

"Who are they?" Ezra asked.

"Well, the female Zabrak is Sugi, kinda the de facto leader. The Kyuzo with the bowcaster and circular hat is Embo. The Anooba with him is his pet, Marrok. The droid is named Highsinger. The Theelin woman with the Boa is called Latts Razzi. The guy with the head wrappings and brown and gray armor is Dengar. The Empire once hired them to hunt us down, but some of their officers tried to double-cross them or stiff them on the bounty, so they ended up joining us to fight against the Empire."

"The Empire's loss." Ezra commented.

"Really." Shinji smirked.

Shinji guided Ezra and Chopper towards another hanger bay, which looked to have been heavily modified as well. Instead of ships, Ezra saw dozens of dark-garbed figures who looked like they were tending to several large insect-like creatures, which looked like they each had their own stalls.

Two of the figures, a man and a woman, saw the trio and waved at them.

Shinji and Ezra waved back.

"Who are they? And what are those things?" Ezra asked.

"Krismo Sodi and his younger sister Pluma, members of the Kage Warriors who we were able to get on our side, in exchange for helping them find a new home." Shinji replied.

"A new home?" he asked.

"Their home world of Quarzite fell under Imperial rule after the war, which was much more harsh than under its former ruler, Otua Blank. When the Empire took over, they started mining much of the crystals and natural resources from the planet to build up their own forces. This caused much of the planet to become somewhat unstable." Shinji explained.

"Unstable?"

"The planet's atmosphere is highly pressurized. When some of the surface areas collapsed due to their mining, much of the planet started to implode and thousands of people died before the breaches were sealed." he said.

"Sounds bad." Ezra said.

"It was. But we were able to use the opportunity to get Krismo and as many of his people out. And here they are."

"And what are those?" Ezra gasped, pointing to the half-dozen large, centipede-like creatures

"Milodons, from the planet Quarzite. The Kage Warriors used them as riding mounts and beasts of burden on their planet. We were only able to get some of them out before the planet was completely under Imperial occupation."

"Beasts of burden and riding mounts, huh? Some of them look like pets." Ezra said as he noticed some of the Kage Warriors petting and scratching the large creatures.

"Something like that. Best not to get too close to them. They can be somewhat irritable around newcomers." Shinji explained.

"Don't worry." Ezra replied.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The trio rode past another hanger where Ezra noticed a pair of Zeltron women waving at them.

"Shinji!" the pair shouted in unison.

"Kreena. Seena." Shinji waved back, stopping the hover sled.

"Friends of yours?" Ezra asked as the pair approached them.

"More like a fan club." Shinji stated.

"Huh?"

"I met these two lovely ladies on Ord Cantrell. They were combatants in the arena of a Separatist warlord named Krogan. They helped me and Master Shaak Ti complete our mission on Ord Cantrell and joined Team Warrior to help us against the Separatists." Shinji explained.

"What did you mean when you said they were your 'fan-club'?" Ezra asked.

"They took a liking to me when we met on Ord Cantrell." Shinji said with a blush.

"A liking?" he asked.

"They wanted me to be their lover."

"Wha... you mean... both of them?" Ezra said, blushing now.

"They're sisters. They share everything." Shinji stated.

Ezra blushed at hearing that. He would have just settled for one girlfriend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After talking briefly with the pair, Shinji, Ezra and Chopper arrived at yet another hangar where they find a much larger ship and three women there who were working on it.

"Is that a ship? It's bigger than _The Ghost_!" Ezra said.

"That's _The Second Chance_. A modified XS stock light freighter." Shinji said.

The ship was 88 meters long, 101 meters wide, about 27 meters high, it had a working hyper drive engine, shields, 2 Soniver Arms HSG-67 laser cannons and missile batteries, one escape pod, a lounge and sleeping quarters for a captain and a small crew.

Ezra took in the three women. The first was a human with long blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in a kind modified version of Jedi robes. The second was a Twi'lek woman with white skin, dressed in a brown and black outfit that covered most of her body, including her headtails. The last figure was a woman with brown hair, yellow eyes, pale white skin with black tattoos on her eyes, nose and cheeks, as well as ones on either side of her lips, giving the impression that she was constantly smiling.

"Ezra Bridger, allow me to introduce you to the crew of _The Second Chance_. Darsha Assant, Sinya and Mighella." Shinji introduced.

"Hello." Darsha said.

"Hi ya." Sinya said.

"Nice to meet you." Mighella said.

"Darsha was a padawan to a former Jedi Master named Anoon Bondara. Sinya was once a bodyguard to a Black Sun Vigo named Darnada. And Mighella used to be a Nightsister and bodyguard to another Black Sun leader named Alexi Garyn."

"Black Sun? The Crime Syndicate? And she's another Jedi?" Ezra asked, looking at Darsha.

"Yes. But she's not exactly a Jedi." Sinya smirked.

"What do you mean?" Ezra said.

"Well, she used to be dead." Shinji stated.

Ezra looked at him in complete confusion.

"I was killed by a Sith assassin named Maul. The Force brought me back to seek my revenge. Along with my partners, Sinya and Mighella." Darsha said.

"Sinya and Mighella were also killed by the same Sith assassin who killed Darsha." Shinji explained, getting Ezra to look shocked.

"When we were brought back, they were just as confused as I was, but seeing that we had a common enemy and purpose, we put aside our differences and worked together to achieve our mutual goals. Along with some help." Darsha added.

"Help?"

"We joined forces with an old friend of mine. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Together with his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, we were able to eliminate Darth Maul and avenge our deaths." Darsha said.

"But things got even crazier than simply being brought back from the dead." Mighella said.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked.

"The Force has a purpose for everything and everyone. We couldn't stay where we were, and the three of us eventually found ourselves skipping across time. From the Naboo Invasion, to ten years into the future, during the first battle of Geonosis. After several battles, we were once again pulled through time and space, and ended up here, 15 years after the Clone Wars had ended. Now, we're part of the Rebel Alliance, where we hope we won't go time skipping again. We like it here." Sinya said.

"Time-skipping?" Ezra asked. "Is that possible?"

"Crazy, I know, but it's true. They have literally skipped decades to get here." Shinji said.

"How?" he asked.

"Well, the first time was due to a black hole. The second time was thanks to a Separatist weapon that didn't work like it was supposed to." Sinya said.

"But how did you survive that?" Ezra asked.

"The Force." Mighella said.

"The Force?" he asked.

"Somehow, the Force helped us to cheat death both times, and brought us here to this time." Mighella said.

"I never knew the Force was so powerful." Ezra said.

"More than anyone could possibly know." the Nightsister said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Ezra continued to tour the massive ship with Chopper not saying much of anything. Which was relaxing to Ezra.

"Shinji, can I ask you something?" Ezra asked.

"Sure." Shinji replied.

"You called Kanan 'Caleb'. He changed his name to hide his real identity from the Empire, I get that. But... what is Kanan's real name?"

"He never told you, huh?"

"No. I... never really asked."

"Well, he should tell you that himself. But since you asked. It's Caleb Dume."

"Caleb Dume." Ezra repeated.

"Caleb was a Jedi Padawan during the final days of the Clone Wars. After Order 66 was initiated, Caleb went on the run with a few others and managed to hide long enough to survive being wiped out. He grew up in a very different way than he intended, but he was still able to retain some aspects of his former life. Thanks to Master Billaba's teachings."

"Master Billaba. Kanan mentioned her once." Ezra said.

"Depa Billaba, a Chalactan woman who once served on the Jedi Council, before the Clone Wars happened. She sacrificed herself so that Caleb could escape, when Order 66 was initiated. After that, Caleb changed his name to Kanan, in order to better hide from the Empire."

"I wonder why he never told me?" Ezra wondered to himself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Ezra arrived at the Barracks, where many of the Rebellion members, including the Jedi, slept.

Ezra noticed one of the rooms where several large glass tubes were lined up one after the other. There had to be more than a hundred of them. However, only a few of them were filled. With people.

"What is... who are these guys?" Ezra wondered as he eyed the group of men who were wearing white armor, some with different colors on their uniforms. What's more is that they all had the same face. "Are these... clone troopers?" he asked.

"They are. When Order 66 was initiated, most of the clone troopers followed the order to eliminate every Jedi they could find. Some, like these guys, actually tried to fight against their programming. Even if it was after the fact."

"They attacked you guys, but they later regretted it?" Ezra asked.

"That's right. It took us a while to be convinced of their good intentions." Shinji said.

"But then why are they in these tubes?" he asked.

"Because they weren't convinced they could fight their programming forever. To that end, they let themselves be subjected to un-brainwashing, so that they would never again be forced to do horrible things. Like killing Younglings."

"They did that?"

"Yes. We tried to evac as many Younglings as we could. But we couldn't get all of them out."

"That's..." Ezra started to say, a sad tone in his voice.

"Yeah." Shinji agreed.

Suddenly, both Shinji and Ezra felt a tinge at the back of their minds. As if they were about to be attacked.

"SHINJI-KUN?!" a voice suddenly shouted, causing both Shinji and Ezra to jump.

"Oh, No!" Shinji gasped as he braced himself.

"What?" Ezra gasped as the older man was suddenly tackled from behind.

Ezra gasped and stared in stunned horror as Shinji was being hugged fiercely by an incredibly sexy woman with long purple hair, dressed in a red jacket and black dress with some rather stylish boots.

"Misato! Get Off Of Me!" Shinji groaned as he struggled with the woman.

"Oh, come on! I haven't gotten to hug you all day!" the woman, identified as Misato, playfully said as she finally got off of Shinji and both of them stood up.

It was then that Misato noticed Ezra standing off to the side, just staring at them.

"Who's this, Shinji-kun? He's kinda cute." she asked.

Ezra blushed as she said that.

"Misato Katsuragi, this is Ezra Bridger. He's Kanan's new apprentice." Shinji introduced.

"This is Misato?" Ezra asked.

"Oh, you've heard about me, huh? Please to meet you, Ezra. Wait! _The Ghost_ is here? I haven't seen them in ages!" Misato cried out

"They're at the Jedi Basilica with the others." Shinji said.

"Great! Let's go see them!" she said, pulling the pair along behind her.

"Is she always like this?" Ezra asked as he was drug by the energetic woman.

"Ever since I've known her." Shinji said with a laugh as he was drug along as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The trio, along with Chopper, returned to the Jedi Basilica where Misato hug-tackled both Hera and Sabine. Not that the pair minded in the slightest, but it was a little much to be knocked off their feet by a friend.

While Shinji's former guardian talked with the pair of female Rebels, Shinji brought Ezra and Kanan over to his work bench off to the side of the training area.

Off to the side of the large training area were several tables and benches where several tools and devices sat, but also parts for making various weapons. Such as lightsabers.

"Hey, want to see something cool?" Shinji asked.

"What's this, Shinji?" Kanan asked as Shinji took out a small black case and opened it up.

"Something I've been working on for a while." he said as he opened the case.

"What is that?" Ezra asked, seeing what looked like a lightsaber handle.

"That's Ahsoka's light-katana." Shinji said with some pride.

"Light-Katana?" the pair asked.

"It's something that I had made for her." he said as he picked it out and ignited the blade.

Ezra gasped when he saw that the energy blade was slightly curved, as opposed to the straight blades of his and Kanan's lightsabers.

"It took some work, but I was able to get the blade to curve, like an ancient Japanese Katana sword." Shinji said.

"You really love her, don't you?" Ezra asked.

"I do. There isn't anything I wouldn't have done for Ahsoka." Shinji said.

Ezra then noticed that some of the Jedi were using blasters to shoot at moving targets, instead of their lightsabers.

"What are they doing?" Ezra asked.

"They seem to be taking your new training methods well, Shinji-kun." Misato said to him as Hera and Sabine stood behind the purple-haired woman, just watching what was going on.

"_Your_ training methods?" Ezra asked Shinji.

"I had a few suggestions to improve the techniques of the Jedi Order." Shinji said.

"But... you're not a Jedi, are you?" Ezra asked.

"Not exactly." Shinji said.

"Not exactly?" he asked.

"I have Force-senses. Insight. Precognition. But I can't influence thoughts or move objects with a wave of my hand." Shinji stated.

"I knew there was something odd about you." Ezra said.

"Everyone here is more than a little odd, Mr Bridger. Diversity is what makes us strong. Something the elitist members of the Empire wouldn't have." Shinji said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well... you have noticed that a lot of the troopers, officers and Imperial workers are all... human?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

Shinji just gave Ezra a knowing look, as if he wanted him to figure this out.

"Wait, you mean..." Ezra started to say.

"Yeah." Shinji nodded.

"But, isn't that... kinda stupid?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. They believe that they are better than everyone else, simply because they are human. And Imperials."

"But you're human." Ezra said.

"So are you. So is Kanan. So are many of our Rebellion members." Shinji said.

"Wait. The Inquisitor isn't human." Ezra stated.

"No. But the Empire found a use for him simply because he has Force-abilities. Vader insisted." he said.

Ezra shivered at the mention of Darth Vader.

"So... they're using the Force for marksmanship training?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah. Something I figured that could come in handy, to diversify themselves." Shinji stated.

"Care to show us how it's done?" Sabine asked.

Shinji stepped into the center of the training area, accepting a blindfold and a pair of earplugs.

"A blindfold and earplugs?" Ezra asked.

"So he can't see or hear the drone discs." Ahsoka said. "It's part of the new training method. He uses only The Force to locate the discs." she said as Misato activated several small flying target discs that were sitting on one of the work benches.

A dozen small, flat objects lifted off the table and flew around Shinji in a circle of sorts, like they were rapidly orbiting him.

Shinji pulled out his blasters and fired.

Ezra and the others just gasped as Shinji fired and shot down each of the discs with one shot each. He fired in front of himself, behind himself, to the right and left. He even shot one that was right over his head.

The Ghost crew gasped in amazement at Shinji's display of skill and Force use.

"Wow. That's 12-for-12." Sabine gasped.

"Now you know why Shinji kinda leads us." Misato said as the group cheered for Shinji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes: 

Been wanting to get this updated for a while. Not sure why, but since everyone wanted to know more about it, I thought to add some of my favorite characters from The Clone Wars into this story. I might do a third chapter to end it all, but that's for later.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Bounty Hunter Stats:

Embo - male Kyuzo bounty hunter. 1.99 meters (6'5"), orange eyes, green skin, large circular hat was used as a shield and throwing weapon, bowcaster

Sugi - Zabrak bounty hunter, 1.83 meters (6'0"), purple hair, brown eyes, EE-3 carbine rifle,

Latts Razzi - Theelin bounty hunter, 1.79 meters (5'8"), orange hair, blue eyes, light purple skin. Uses grappling boa as her weapon.

Krismo Sodi - Kage Warrior from the crystalline planet Quarzite, 1.89 meters, pale-gray skin, yellow eyes, gray-white hair, electro swords

Pluma Sodi - Kage warrior from Quarzite, Krismo's younger sister, 1.6 meters, blonde-hair, pink/red eyes, grey-white skin, electro-staff

Highsinger - assassin droid with multiple blasters and versatile functions. 2.25 meters, red sensor color, rotating torso.

Dengar - human bounty hunter and professional soldier from Tatooine. 1.8 meters, 95 kilograms, black hair and prosthetic eyes.

Kreena &amp; Seena Vaskara  
Eye Color: Aqua Blue (Kreena) &amp; Blue (Seena)  
Species: Zeltron  
Skin Color: Light Pink  
Hair Color: Red-Purple (Kreena) &amp; Red-Green (Seena)

Stats for the ships:

HWK-290 was a light freighter - 29 meters long, hyperdrive system, shielding and navigation systems, no weapons, requires 1 pilot and copilot, can accommodate six passengers and 75 tons of cargo. (The Moldy Crow)

YT-2400 light freighter - 18.65 meters long, 28.5 meters wide, Class 2.0 hyper drive, shielding and navigation equipt, hull is double-armored plating, 2 CEC 1D servo turret laser cannons, 3-person crew but fitted for a minimal crew of 1, can accommodate six passengers and 150 metric tons of cargo. (The Outrider)

YT-1300 light freighter - 34.75 meters in length, Class 2.0 hyper drive engine, navigation system equipt, two laser turrets, crew compliment: 1-2, passenger compliment: 6-15, cargo capacity: 100 metric tons max. (Millennium Falcon)

YT-1760 small transport - 26.5 meters long, Class 1.0 hyper drive engine, navigation equipt, shields and armaments were included in the upgrades, Crew compliment: 1-2, passenger compliment: 8, cargo capacity: 10 metric tons. (Hasty Harpy)

YT-1930 transport - 36.8 meters long, Class 2.0 hyper drive engine, shielding and navigation system equipt, one medium laser cannon, crew compliment: 2, passenger compliment: 6, cargo capacity: 200 metric tons.

YT-2000 light freighter - 29.4 meters long, 21.6 meters in width, 9.6 meters in height, Class 2.0 hyper drive system, shielding and navigation equipt, dual laser turrets, crew of 4, minimum crew 1, can accommodate 7 passengers, 115 metric tons.

The _Arquitens_-class light cruiser, known more commonly as the Republic light cruiser or the Jedi light cruiser

Three engines, hyperdrive and shielding equipt, 4 quad turbo laser turrets, 4 dual turbo laser cannons, 4 missile tubes, 2 pilots, 10 troop passengers,

The Consular-class space cruiser, 115 meters long, hyper drive and shielding equipt, 4 turbo lasers, 2 concussion missile launchers, 1 detachable salon pod, 2 escape pods, crew: 1 captain, 1 pilot, 2 co-pilots, 1 navigator, 1 communications officer, 3 technicians, passengers: 16.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**EXTRA SCENE** (Just an idea I was toying with)

The Avengers: Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk, Iron Patriot, Falcon, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Vision

The X-Men: Wolverine, Storm, Iceman, Shadowcat, Bishop, Sunspot, Colossus, Warpath, Blink, Shinji Wilson, Emma Frost, John Wraith, Fred Dukes, Diane North

The Asgardians: Lady Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun

Heroes: Spider-Man, Ghost Rider, Daredevil, Elektra, Punisher, Blade.

All from the Marvel Movie-verse.

(The planet of Geonosis, at the onset of the Second Battle of Geonosis)

"I can create an army. A clone army, of one of you. Or five of you." the mysterious cosmic being said to the heroes.

"Five?" Spider-Man asked.

"This sphere has the power to effectively duplicate any one of you, up to 500,000 times without any genetic weakness or deficiencies. Or, I can create 100,000 clones of five of you." the being said, holding up the glowing orb.

"If we're going to help out the Jedi and The Clones, we'll need an army." Captain America said.

"And an army of Super Soldiers would be a good start." Falcon said, looking at Cap.

"Diversity would be better." Vision stated.

"Okay, five it is. But which five?" Iron Patriot asked.

"ANYONE BUT IRON MAN!" Everyone shouted.

"Wow, that's hurtful." Iron Man cringed as they said that.

"Captain America is the most logical choice." Vision said.

"Who else?" Storm asked.

"Iron Patriot." Black Widow said.

"Colossus!" Iceman and Shadowcat said.

"And Sunspot." Storm added.

"What about the fifth hero?" Shinji Wilson asked.

"Might I suggest... The Lady Sif?" Thor asked.

"What?" Fred Dukes asked.

"Me?" Sif asked.

"Her?" Fandral asked.

"Why?" Volstagg asked.

"Because this is a war, she is a warrior, and I'm confident that she'll bring a much needed balance to the team. Or... a woman's touch, so to say." Thor said.

"If she was a woman in any sense of the word." Fandral said.

"I heard that!" Sif spoke up.

"Like you care." Fandral said.

"I accept!" Sif said.

"Very well then. Captain America, Iron Patriot, Colossus, Sunspot, and Lady Sif. Step forward, please." The cosmic being said.

The five step forward.

"Now you've done it!" Volstagg said.

"What did I do?" Fandral asked.

"If Sif wasn't upset at us before, she will be now. And with 100,000 of her..."

"Oh."

The being used the cosmic orb to clone 100,000 identical versions of the five heroes.

Captain America's clones were all wearing his dark blue SHIELD mission suit and carried the blue and dark blue shields on their arms, while Cap wore his red, white and blue Avengers costume with his red and white shield on his arm.

Iron Patriot's clones were the most different, wearing not the red, white and blue armor he was, but fully equipt versions of his old War Machine armor, with black and gray paint jobs as well as Gatling guns and rockets on his shoulders and arms.

Lady Sif's clones were all the same as herself, however, the main difference between her and them was that they were not wearing capes or headdresses like Sif was.

Sunspot's clones were the same as himself, except that they did not bear the same scars that he did on his face and arms. They were also all wearing black uniforms instead of black and yellow suits.

Colossus's clone looked slightly less muscular than the original, wearing black suits with yellow trim on their shirts, belt and boots, while the original wore a black sleeveless bodysuit with silver trim and a silver belt.

"Well, great. Now we've got our army." Iron Patriot said.

"So... let's go to war." Captain America said.


	3. Getting An Education

_**STAR WARS REBEL ALLIANCE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels, Star Wars The Clone Wars, Evangelion, or their characters.

Summary: Ezra and his allies meet Shinji Ikari and Ahsoka Tano and learn the history of the Rebellion. This is a slightly alternate take on the Rebellion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3  
**Getting an Education**

(Jedi Basilica, Rebel Base M-4)

Ezra looked and saw the Jedi students, 47 in all, which included Shinji's children, break up and go their own ways.

Obviously their training sessions were over for the day. It was a pity. Ezra had wanted to get in some Jedi training of his own.

Maybe they'd still let him train with them.

He found out that their schedule included Force-training in the morning, and then saber training in the afternoon.

Or what passed for 'morning and afternoon' on a large asteroid big enough to hide a massive space ship.

Ezra saw the Ikari children, Kaji and Yui, race to their mother and father.

He smiled as he saw them interact, like a happy family. Something about that made his heart wince a little.

He suddenly felt Kanan and Hera approach him from behind.

"And where were you hiding?" Hera asked the young Force-sensitive thief.

"Shinji was giving me a tour of the base." Ezra said.

"And you didn't invite us along?" the Twi'lek woman asked.

"You were busy." he said with a shrug.

"Never too busy to spend time with you." she smiled.

Shinji then noticed that something was up. Several of the Masters were speaking privately to each other. They noticed that Barriss and Nahdar were dismissed by their Masters and heading over to them.

"What's going on?" Shinji asked as Nahdar approached them.

"The Masters have called for a meeting." Nahdar said.

"Alright." he said.

"They want you and Kanan there." Barriss said to Ezra and his master.

"What?" Kanan asked.

"Why?" Ezra asked.

"Not sure. But the high-ranking Jedi members will be in attendance. Ventress is also going to be there." Nahdar said.

"That's new." Shinji said.

"It is?" Ezra asked.

"Well, she isn't a Jedi, or a Sith anymore." he explained. "And she never really liked meetings with the Council."

"But her skills and experience warrant it." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah. Having her there would be an asset. Her insight some times helps." Shinji agreed.

"What about Ahsoka?" Ezra asked.

"I've declined. I have other responsibilities." Ahsoka answered as her children stood behind her.

"Of course." Ezra said.

Barriss coughed, getting Shinji to turn to her.

"Yes, Barriss?" Shinji asked.

"Master Luminara wants you to join us." Barriss said.

"Me? Really? Why is that?" he asked, getting odd looks from Ahsoka and his children.

Barriss looked at Shinji, curious as to why he was asking that question.

"I'm not really a Jedi. Why would the Masters want me at a Jedi Meeting?" he asked further.

"They value your insight. As well as your opinion." Barriss said.

Shinji looked at Barriss, then at Ahsoka, and nodded. Though there was some hesitation in his eyes.

"Let me know how things go." Ahsoka said to her husband.

Shinji and Ahsoka kissed before the Togruta woman escorted her children away. This left Shinji with the Mirialan woman, who seemed to be staring at the departing Ahsoka and her children, alone with Nahdar and _The Ghost_ crew.

"Kanan?" Hera asked.

"I'll let you know what happens." Kanan said to his Twi'lek girlfriend.

"We should go too." Zeb said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Nahdar said to the large Lasat. "The Masters have only asked for Kanan and Ezra, and all other Jedi."

"Shinji's not a Jedi." he said.

"But he has been here longer than the rest of you. And he has Force-abilities that have helped the Jedi on many occasions."

"Still ain't right." he grumbled.

"I know, Zeb. Don't worry. We're among friends here." Kanan assured his old friend.

"Fine. But I wanna know everything that's said."

"Trust me."

Nahdar lead Kanan and Ezra towards the Council Chambers while the rest of _The Ghost_ crew headed the other way, back to their ship.

"Shall we go?" Barriss asked.

"Yes. Lets." Shinji said.

As the pair walked off, Shinji noticed that something was off with his companion.

"Is something wrong, Barriss?" he asked.

"It's just... it's nothing." she said dismissively.

"Nothing? I'm feeling a lot of conflict within you. It has to be something." he said.

"I just... I'm sorry, Shinji. I suppose... there's a part of me that is envious of you and Ahsoka." she said.

"Because we got together, or because we have children?" he asked.

"Both. When I was being trained at the Temple on Coruscant, I was taught never to form attachments because it could lead to... inconveniences." she said.

Shinji just smirked at how Barriss was sugar-coating her explanations.

"Whenever Ahsoka is around you and your children, she's just so... happy. At peace. Like she has a real reason to live." she said.

"It's simpler than fighting for the freedoms and rights of billions and billions of strangers you don't know and will probably never meet." he replied.

"I just wish I had something like that. What you and Ahsoka have."

"Come on, Barriss. Kaji and Yui adore you."

"And I adore them, too. But they aren't...mine." she said, slightly disheartened.

"I see."

"I know it's a selfish thing, Shinji, but I've always wondered what it would be like. To have a child of my own. Or at least a boyfriend." she said, knowing that now would have been a bad time to start a family.

Shinji just smiled at the woman.

"You're punishing yourself needlessly, Barriss." he said.

"It seems appropriate. After what I did all those years ago, I'm amazed she lets me near her children at all. To say nothing about training them." she said.

"She's forgiven you for that. They all have." he said.

"It still lingers." she replied.

Shinji stopped the pair in the hallway.

"Barriss, that wasn't completely your fault. What you did, turning against the Jedi and the Republic, should have been a wake-up call to everyone. You knew that the Order had changed, becoming corrupt and such. Everything they opposed and fought against. Their complacency made them weak. Vulnerable. Maybe that's what the Sith were really counting on. War changes people, even Jedi. You knew it before most of them did. They didn't realize it, and when you tried to tell them..."

"They dismissed me. Even Master Luminara did." she sighed. "So strong was her faith in the Jedi Order that she didn't see what it was becoming. And while I did, what I didn't know was that the same thing was happening to me. And then, of course, there was the fact that the Chancellor was a Sith."

"No one knew that. Even I didn't." he said.

"But you didn't trust Palpatine." Barriss said.

"And for good reason."

"Simply because 'he's a politician' was not a good enough reason." she said, with almost a laugh.

"It was for most of us. We were so preoccupied with the war and everything else, we didn't see the real threat right under our noses. And when we did, it was too late." Shinji said.

The pair continued down the hallways towards the council chamber.

"I spent five years in prison, before you and the others broke me out." Barriss said.

"I didn't approve of your methods, but everyone has their breaking points." Shinji said.

"And that was your reasoning for giving me a second chance?" she asked.

"Everyone forgave you for what you did, Barriss. Even Master Luminara, who felt more betrayed by your actions than Ahsoka did." he said.

"Master Luminara didn't feel betrayed. She felt... ashamed. Dishonored. Like she had failed as my mentor." she said.

"We all failed, Barriss. In so many ways. Looking back on that, it's a wonder we even survived. But we have. And realizing that is one of the things that made all of us change how we did things. We had to adapt in order to survive. That's why the Masters agreed that the old idea of attachments was a bad idea, and removed it. Even though the Jedi Order is slowly rebuilding itself. So you could have a relationship with someone." he suggested to her.

Barriss looked at Shinji with a smirk. Somehow he had answered her question by going through her past as well as their own. As if to remind her of how they had all gotten here.

Not like she could ever forget.

"I just don't think anyone could accept me for the things I did." Barriss said.

"We forgave you for that." Shinji said.

"Yes, but... you're better than most."

"So are you."

_I never thought I would ever envy Ahsoka so much._ Barriss thought. _She has herself a good man, a good family. I wish I had someone like that._

"Besides, if we hadn't gotten you out, you might have been recruited by Vader to be his apprentice." Shinji said.

Barriss shuddered at that thought. Somehow, 'Darth Barriss' didn't sound very appealing. Or maybe she would have been given a different name? Darth Jade, maybe? Darth Olive?

She grimaced at each one she came up with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the very rear of the Jedi Basilica was the new Council Room. The room was the same size as the original Council chamber had been at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, but without a large number of chairs since the Jedi leadership was so small. Also, no windows, obviously.

In the new Council Room, the Jedi Masters stood in a semi-circle at the far side of the room opposite the main door.

Master Luminara, Master Shaak Ti, Master Kota, Master Koon, Master Tholme and Master Saa stood side-by-side with each other.

The Knights: Barriss, Bultar, Aayla, Maris and Nahdar were off to the right side, almost standing in a group. Darsha and Ventress were standing off to the left side, standing back against the wall.

Kanan and Ezra had been called to the center of the room, and Shinji was right in front of the main doors to the chamber, behind the pair.

There was a part of Shinji that wondered why some of them, like Barriss, Bultar, Aayla and Nahdar had not yet been elevated to the level of Master. Especially after all these years and the training they had gone through.

Then again, as the old Jedi Order needed to be reevaluated and rebuilt, there were of course the many trials, methods and teachings that needed to be reexamined as well.

"So, what's the problem?" Shinji asked, as he stepped up to stand beside Kanan, with Ezra on the other side of the elder Jedi.

"Does there need to be a problem for Jedi to congregate?" Luminara asked.

"Yes. Always." he smiled.

Luminara gave him an amused smile.

"What exactly is going on?" Kanan asked tentatively.

"It's about you and young Ezra." Master Plo said to the inexperienced Jedi.

"What about them?" Shinji asked.

"The Masters aren't sure if Kanan teaching Ezra is appropriate, since he isn't a Master himself. Or even a knight." Master Shaak Ti said.

"Kanan never completed his Jedi training." Master Kota said.

"And for good reason." Shinji stated.

"You mean..." Ezra started to say.

"Order 66." Kanan stated.

"Oh." he said with realization.

"Kanan was about Ezra's age when the Order came down, and the Jedi began being hunted by their own troops." Shaak Ti said.

"Considering everything that has happened to them over the years, I don't think this should be a problem that needs to be addressed in such an extreme way." Shinji said.

"Oh? And what way is that?" Master Tholme asked the young Team Warrior captain.

"You want to remove Ezra from Kanan's instruction." he said, getting the pair to look panicked.

"They need proper training." Master Taa said.

"So, let's give it to them." Shinji said.

Everyone looked at Shinji.

"What do you suggest, Shinji?" Master Luminara asked.

"I think we should let Kanan continue teaching Ezra." he said.

"Even though Kanan himself doesn't think he's right for Ezra?" Master Kota asked.

"First of all, they seem perfectly suited for each other." Shinji said.

"Please explain." Master Plo asked.

"Ezra never had any formal Jedi training, he didn't even know he was a Force-sensitive until he met Kanan on Lothal. And Kanan never had the chance to complete his own Jedi training, for obvious reasons. They are both still learning and growing. And they have come quite far together. To separate them now would be tantamount to derailing an already mobile train." Shinji explained.

"But both of their training is still incomplete, as you have said, at many levels." Master Tholme said.

"Which is why we need to complete it." Shinji said.

"And you have a way to remedy this?" Master Shaak Ti asked.

"Yes, it's obvious. We continue and complete their training." Shinji said. "Ezra will join the other Jedi students in their daily training, and we put Kanan through personalized training, before putting him through The Trials to grant him the rank of Knight."

Kanan looked shocked. While he would have liked to have completed his training, he wasn't expecting to do that now. He personally thought that Ezra would be better off here with the other Jedi, but he knew that he would miss him. And now, after what he was hearing, he was being given the chance to complete his training. Of course, it did sound like they were going to be a rushed and slightly advanced form of it.

He briefly wondered if he was going to survive it.

Ezra was happy. He was finally going to get the training he sought to fully develop his abilities, which had only been instinctive up til now.

Eventually, the Masters agreed to Shinji's proposal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Shinji, Ezra, Kanan and Barriss returned to _The Ghost_, they explained their situation and what Kanan and Ezra were being offered.

"So, I guess we're staying on a few more days then?" Hera asked.

"Maybe a few weeks, depending on how things go." Kanan said.

"That long, huh?" Sabine asked.

"We still have things to do. People to help. Imperials to beat up." Zeb stated.

"And we will let you get back to that." Shinji said as he approached the group. "The situation is this: We need as many Jedi as possible to fight against the Empire. Kanan and Ezra haven't had the chance to properly train in a safe environment where they aren't constantly hounded by storm troopers and Imperial agents. So, we're going to take care of that. As to your being able to disrupt the lives of the Imperials, we've got that taken care of."

"Oh? You have?" Zeb asked.

"Yes." he said.

"How?" Sabine asked.

"We're putting together a pair of teams to give the Empire trouble in your absence." he said with a smile.

"Who?" Hera asked.

"We've got bounty hunters, soldiers, warriors and Jedi Knights. Believe me, we've got it covered."

"You don't have anyone yet, do you?"

"We have multiple peoples to choose from. But we haven't put the teams together yet. So, no."

"We could help in that selection." Zeb said, suggestively.

"Any help you could offer would be appreciated." Shinji replied.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Shinji." Ezra asked.

"Yes?" he turned to the younger Jedi.

"If we've got so many Jedi here, in this base, why haven't the Empire's agents found us yet?"

"Oh, that's one of our more ingenious inventions. Force Signature Dampening Devices." he said.

"Huh?" Zeb asked, hearing this.

"What do you mean?" Kanan asked.

"The Force is basically an energy field. And all energy fields can be disrupted or blocked by using a specific counter-frequency, created by our best scientists, to mask our presence. As long as you are inside our base, your Force-signature is concealed." Shinji explained.

"Impressive." Zeb said.

"So... how is this going to work?" Hera asked.

"Master Plo and Master Kota have volunteered to teach me and prepare me for the Trials." Kanan said.

"What about Ezra?" Hera asked.

"Master Luminara will take over his training for now." Shinji said.

"Won't that get in the way of her teaching the other students?" Ezra asked.

"No. Ventress will be helping to teach you as well." Shinji said.

"Oh, goody." the boy cringed a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days saw the crew of _The Ghost_ helping out around the base, helping the Rebellion to get ready for the inevitable fight they would have on their hands against The Empire.

Hera and Misato discussed various methods and tactics in how to use their ship to it's fullest.

Sabine and Zeb worked with the members of Team Warrior to choose balanced teams for the two groups which would be causing trouble for the Empire in _The Ghost's_ absence.

Chopper stayed on _The Ghost_ for the most part.

Once the two teams were selected, they were sent off with Hera, Sabine, Zeb and Chopper to make various raids on the Empires facilities. Mostly around Lothal to ensure that The Empire didn't become suspicious in their change of personnel.

Team 1 was comprised of Nahdar Vebb, Wass Remm, Argos Rollanne, HK-47, Chord, Sugi, Embo and Marrok, Kreena and Seena, aboard _The Millennium Falcon_.

Team 2 was comprised of Darsha Assant, Sinya, Mighella, a pair of Kage Warriors named Simdon and Zorak, Dengar, Highsinger, Latts Razzi and a male Besalisk named Quad Zecks, (who had been in prison until he had been broken out by the Rebellion) aboard _The Second Chance_.

Hera and her team would direct their activities, while the two teams acted at their hands and such.

Kanan took to his training with all the effort and enthusiasm he once possessed as a Padawan. He did so in order to honor his former master and the sacrifice she had made on his behalf.

Kota and Plo Koon were glad that Kanan was so agreeable to their training methods, changed though they had been since the Clone Wars. They liked having a single student to teach.

Ezra, meanwhile, had to adapt to a new training regime under a new pair of Masters. While Ventress taught him different styles of saber combat, Luminara taught him how to get more in touch with The Force. Powerful though he was, Ezra still needed to learn control and patience.

It had been two weeks since the Council meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Shinji and Ahsoka's private quarters)

_The Malevolence_, being a massive ship as it was, was large enough to allow each member of the Rebel Alliance to have very spacious living quarters.

Shinji and Ahsoka had claimed one such area, between The Jedi Basilica and one of the hangers, as their own. Kaji and Yui each had their own room, Shinji and Ahsoka shared one. They had a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, a bathroom, an office, and a couple other rooms that they were using mostly for storage and as a private workshop. Space-wise, it was quite luxurious.

Shinji had just put Kaji and Yui to bed and joined Ahsoka in the living room.

"How are you doing?" Shinji asked his wife.

"Pretty good. The little one's not kicking as much as she was yesterday." Ahsoka said as she rubbed her belly gently.

"But still kicking, right?" he asked.

"Of course. She's anxious to get out." she said as Shinji became her pillow.

"You're still a few months away from giving birth." he said.

"I know. But does she know that?" she chuckled.

The pair laughed together.

"How has Ezra's and Kanan's training been going?" Ahsoka asked.

"Good. It's been a little rough on Kanan, since he has to go through all the basics that he missed when Order 66 came down. But he's handling it well." Shinji said.

"And what about Ezra?" she asked.

"The same. Ventress says that he's making excellent progress in saber combat." he said.

"He'd have to be with her training regime." she said. "What about his Force abilities?"

"Master Luminara says he's extremely powerful, but isn't really up to controlling it all properly. He's getting there." he said.

"You know, I wonder what Master Yoda would say about the pair?" Ahsoka wondered.

"Too bad we can't simply ask him." Shinji said.

"What has he been up to on Dagobah?"

"Apparently training a new student that happened across him there."

"A new student? On that swamp world? Did they seek him out?"

"I think so. But... there's something else, isn't there?"

"Yes. We need to get Barriss a boyfriend."

"What?" she gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a week later and Kanan was almost ready for the Trials.

The crew of _The Ghost_, minus Kanan, had just returned to the secret Rebel outpost, and were giving their ship a final maintenance check, just in case they had to leave at a moments notice.

Shinji, Ahsoka, Barriss and Misato arrived in the main hanger bay, along with Ezra who had finished his Jedi training for the day.

Ezra rushed over to see Hera, Sabine and Zeb, hugging all of them tightly. He was even glad to see Chopper.

"Nice to see you too, kid." Zeb said as he petted the boys head.

"Did we miss anything special?" Hera asked, still hugging Ezra.

"Not much. Kanan's almost ready to begin his Jedi Trials. And Ezra is progressing better than we ever hoped." Shinji said.

"That's what we like to hear." Sabine said.

"I just wonder if or when I'm gonna join one of these Jedi teams?" Ezra asked.

"You're a family, Ezra. That's the best team you can possibly be on." Shinji said.

Ezra had to admit, he was right.

Just then, Shinji turned his head towards the entrance of the main hanger.

"They're here." he said.

"Who's here?" Ezra asked.

"Some old friends." Shinji replied as two ships came into view.

The first ship was a modified _Pursuer_-class enforcement ship, code-named _The Hook Shot_.

The second ship was a Corellian CR90 corvette, called the _Tantive IV_, and was carrying a trio of important dignitaries who had helped support the Rebel Alliance.

Several armored figures emerged from _The Hook Shot_ and spread out around the hanger, each carrying heavy blaster weapons. The two most prominent were a female figure dressed in gold armor with red trim, and a tall man who was dressed in green armor with blue trim.

"Are those...?" Ezra started to ask.

"Mandalorians?!" Sabine cried out happily.

"Shinji!" the green-armored man called out as he removed his helmet.

"Toji!" Shinji smiled happily as he embraced his old friend. "Flying protection escort for the leaders of the Rebellion, huh?" he asked, once they broke apart.

"Who better than a Mandalorian?" Toji replied with a shrug.

"Of course." Shinji smirked.

"Friends of yours?" Ezra asked as he and the others approached _The Tantive IV._

"Toji Suzuhara. My best friend from my world." Shinji introduced the armored man.

"Your world?" Ezra asked, realizing he didn't know a whole lot about Shinji.

"I should probably say, my universe." he said.

"Huh?"

"In case you didn't know, Ezra, I'm not from this world. Or this universe. Neither is Toji or Misato."

"Another... universe?" he gasped.

"Long story." Shinji said.

"I'm sure." Ezra replied.

"Toji was inducted to the Mandalorians and trained by one of them. By her. Larsa Torque." he said, indicating the Mandalorian woman in gold armor, who removed her helmet to reveal a tough but attractive looking woman with a nearly invisible scar running down the side of her face.

Just then, the main hatch to _The Tantive IV_ opened up, and a trio of figures walked down the ramp.

Shinji and Ahsoka smiled as they saw their old friends.

The first was Kalifa Sornn, a young Corellian woman with an athletic build, long black hair, brown eyes, light tan skin, dressed in a dark brown leather outfit, metal gauntlets on her wrists, and dark brown boots on her feet.

The second was Jinx, a young Twi'lek male with green-colored skin and brown eyes, dressed in a light brown outfit, with black boots on his feet and black gloves on his hands. Not many knew that it was mostly to keep the unsightly burns he gained from a mission five years ago from being seen.

The third was O-Mer, a young Cerean male with light brown hair, yellow eyes and light colored skin. He wore an outfit similar to Jinx, but with tan colored boots and gloves.

The trio had been Younglings during the Clone Wars, and were individually captured by a group of Trandoshans to be hunted for sport on the moon of Wasskah. When Ahsoka Tano had been captured and released on Island Four on Wasskah, Shinji was able to track her down through his unique connection to the young Togruta. Though his ship was shot down before he could land on Island Four, he was able to bail out over the jungle, carrying two packs containing medical supplies, food and weapons. However, his communicator and emergency beacon were lost. He was found by Ahsoka, who was overjoyed to see Shinji, even if he couldn't get her off planet. She led him to where the other Younglings were, and they were grateful to have medical supplies and food which returned them to full health.

Shinji had actually asked Nahdar to get him four lightsabers since he knew he would be running into Ahsoka and the other Younglings on Wasskah. And they were glad to have the weapons once again.

Along with another captive, a Wookiee named Chewbacca, Shinji and the others were able to hijack one of the Trandoshan ships and get off planet. Once they returned to the Jedi Temple, Kalifa, O-Mer and Jinx were able to resume their studies and training, and eventually rose to the rank of full Jedi Knight, right before the War ended, and they were all forced to go into hiding.

Once reunited with Shinji and Ahsoka, the trio were eventually assigned the task of being bodyguards to the people who were now the front-runners for the Rebellion.

Influential senator Mon Mothma from Chandrila. Military leader Garm Bel Iblis from Corellia. And wealthy ex-senator Bail Organa from Alderaan.

Kalifa was Mon Mothma's bodyguard, Jinx was Iblis's bodyguard, and O-Mer was Bail's bodyguard as well as one of Bail's advisors.

"Why are they here?" Ezra asked.

"They're going to be helping us deal with the Empire." Shinji said.

"I meant the Mandalorians." he said.

"I know you did." Shinji smirked.

"So, I take it that the Mandalorians are joining the Rebellion as well?" Sabine asked.

"Some of them are. We couldn't get all of them on-board." Toji answered.

"Even having you two here is a big help." Shinji said to his friend.

"We were able to get MandalMotors to produce a few more battle crafts for us." Larsa said.

"How much is that gonna cost?" Hera asked.

"Quite a bit. Which is why Bail Organa and his friends are here." Shinji said with a sigh.

"Great. A budget meeting." Zeb huffed.

"I know, right?" Misato said with a huff. "Too bad Riyo couldn't have made it. She would have at least made it fun."

"Misato!" Shinji huffed at his old guardian.

"What? She would have." Misato said with a shrug.

"Hmm. I wonder if she missed this meeting intentionally?" Shinji mused.

**TBC**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(These Omakes are based on a 'What If' scenario, in which Shinji got together with Barriss instead of Ahsoka.)

OMAKE 1

Barriss Offee was upset. She was stomping through the ship like an angry rancor. Anyone who saw her, including The Clones, just stepped out of her way.

Eventually she found who she was looking for.

Lieutenant Shinji Ikari, member of Commander Gree's 9th Assault Corps, under the command of Jedi General Luminara Unduli.

"SHINJI!"

"Uh-oh." Shinji gulped when he heard Barriss's tone of voice.

"Uh, yes, Commander Offee?"

"Don't you 'Commander Offee' me! How could you do this?!"

"Do what?"

"THIS!" she snapped, holding up a collection of pages, stapled together, which Shinji recognized instantly.

"Oh. Oh, boy."

"You wrote a love-story, using ME as your main female character!"

"Where did you get that?"

"Ahsoka showed it to me!"

"Ahsoka Tano? How did she... Skywalker!" he hissed.

"I want to know _why_ you wrote this!" Barriss snapped.

"Uh... you didn't like it?" he asked.

"Well, it wasn't exactly what I'd call romance. More like... pornography!" she snapped. "And what's worse, is that your writing described ME doing things that I could never had even imagined!"

"I'm sorry if you're upset that I wrote you up in those positions."

"That's not why I'm upset!"

"Wha... you're not?" he asked.

"No! These stories you wrote are the most sensual and erotic I've ever read. Your writing... made me feel things I never thought were possible. Things I never knew I, as a Jedi, could feel. Most of it was... beautiful."

"But... you just called it 'pornography'."

"To anyone else who read it, it would be considered as such."

"Then why are you upset?"

"Because you didn't ask **my permission**!" Barriss stated.

"Oh."

"Well? Why didn't you?"

"I was worried you'd say no."

"I see." she said with a sigh.

"I had no idea you felt that way about me." she said.

"Well... I know that Jedi have this thing about attachments, but ever since I first met you, I've had a crush on you. But I could never get up the courage to even talk to you, and... I wasn't sure how Jedi even form friendships, so... I wrote down my feelings in the only way I could think of. And it... just turned into an... erotic love-story."

"I'll forgive you, on two conditions."

"What conditions?"

"1 - I am the only one who reads any stories written about me."

"Uh, okay. And the second condition?"

"I want you to preform the scene you wrote from page 31 to 35, with me." she said, holding up the story.

Shinji blushed. He remembered THAT scene. It was the most descriptive and detailed love scene in the whole story.

"Okay!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

"Barriss, this is serious!" Master Luminara snapped.

"It's not as bad as you are making it out to be, Master." Barriss Offee replied.

"How can you say that, Barriss? I caught you and Lieutenant Ikari having sex!"

"So?"

"So? So?! You know that attachments are forbidden in the Jedi Order!"

"Sex has nothing to do with attachments."

"It doesn't?"

"No. It's just for pleasure and stress relief."

"Who taught you that?"

"You did."

"I Did No Such Thing!" she gasped, scandalized.

"Yes you did."

"When?"

"During our studies at the Temple. That class you taught on the mating rituals of the..."

"That Was A Class On Reproduction And Child Care!" Luminara shouted.

"But the materials you used..."

"I know! I know!" she said with a dismissive wave.

"How did you and Lieutenant Ikari come to this?" Luminara asked.

"Well, it all started when I found Shinji's story about me." Barriss said.

"Story?"

"Yes. He had a crush on me when we first met, and... he was a little shy about it, so he wrote a love story about us... which had some very... detailed love scenes. I found out about the story, confronted him about it, and... well, we just sort of went from there."

"And besides, that was nothing compared to what Shinji wrote about you and Commander Gree."

"He WHAT?!" she gasped.

"Ooh! Was I not supposed to mention that?" Barriss winced.

(Later...)

"You wrote a story about myself and Commander Gree?" Luminara snapped at Shinji.

"Well, it's not finished yet. I finished the love scene, of course, and I was planning on having the two of you get married, and then maybe have a couple of children, then..."

"I've heard enough!" she snapped at him, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3

The crew of _The Ghost_ were standing in the Council Chambers along with Shinji, Misato and the rest of the senior Jedi.

"The Council has come to a decision." Master Shaak Ti said.

"Oh?" Kanan asked.

"They've agreed that you and Ezra will received formal training." Master Plo said.

"Alright!" Ezra cheered.

"However, there are a couple of conditions." Master Taa said.

"I knew it!" Zeb snapped.

"Such as?" Kanan asked.

"Kanan and Hera have to get married." Master Tholme said.

"What?" Hera gasped.

"Alright." Kanan said.

Hera blushed as he said that.

"You and Hera then have to adopt Ezra as your son." Master Kota said.

"What?" Ezra gasped.

"Okay." Kanan said.

Ezra looked at the pair, who smiled back at him.

"Anything else?" Kanan asked.

"Yes. Ezra needs to get engaged to a Mandalorian. Preferably a girl and one who doesn't hate his guts." Master Luminara said.

"I don't hate Ezra's guts!" Sabine shouted.

"Then I guess you're elected." Shinji said with a smirk while Misato was laughing.

"Wha..." the Mandalorian artist gasped.

"Why do I get the feeling you set this up?" Kanan asked Shinji.

"Because you'd be right." Shinji smirked.

"I would have come to this conclusion my own way." Kanan said.

"You would have?" Hera asked.

"Of course!" he replied.

"Oh, Kanan!" Hera gushed.


End file.
